Brother bonding
by MegamanRockmanfan101
Summary: Rock and Blues run into each other one day while battling a robot master, and they spend time together in a shelter that Blues built by himself. And from that day forward, they become better friends than they were. (Bromance ahead, no gayness :P) just a good story for character development.


**AN - So, since X and Zero are my BROtp (Not OTP, BROtp is what I say for my favorite pair of male best friends... you know... no gayness? Yeah.) ****So I thought I would show some love for their classic counterparts. (Well, in all honesty... Rock and Blues are classic X and Zero =.=) anyway, I plan to use some of the Japanese names and I'll alternate from Jap to English names... just roll with it (Lol, Roll XD) ok? I don't want the complaints about switching from Jap to English being on your criticism essay (Dear God just please write a small review of what you thought, I don't wanna read an essay! I'm no social studies teacher! =.=) anyway please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>It is the year 20XX, and everything was peaceful. It had been a week since the last time Dr Wily, an evil scientist trying to take over the world, had attacked at all. Until...<em>

_Dr Light was out shopping, Rock was playing a game called 'Megaman Battle network' which he considered an alternate universe._

_"AAH!" _

_Rock ran outside Light labs, the place he lived with Dr Light and his little sister Roll. "ROLL!" Rock called as he noticed his little sister was being carried away by a really fast robot who wasn't Quickman._

_Rockman managed to stop the robot from taking Roll away, but the robot ran off before Rock could finish him off. Therefore, The blue bomber continued to run after him while a concerned Roll stayed at the lab while praying that her brother would come back safely._

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours of running, the two robots came across a dead end. Rock was almost out of energy from running and repeatedly shooting charged shots at the fast robot.<p>

"Give... up..." Rock panted, he was about to faint.

Suddeny, the Blue bomber heard a familiar whistle. "I... know that... whistle...!"

The speedy robot looked around everywhere, confused. Suddenly he felt a charged shot to his back, he fell to the ground.

Behind him stood a red robot with black shades that made his eyes impossible to see and a yellow scarf that blew in the wind. It was none other than Rocks older brother, Blues, who is also known as Protoman.

The speedy robot looked up at Protoman and gasped, he ran away as fast as possible before his butt was kicked even more than it already was.

Rock, who was on the ground and barely conscious, spoke up "B-brother...?!"

Blues sighed, "I guess my foolish little brother needs my help again..." He mumbled slightly annoyed.

"My... head..." Rock went unconscious just then.

* * *

><p>Rock woke up in an unfamiliar room, "Where... am I?"<p>

"It seems you are finally awake..."

The blue bomber looked up, "W-WHO SAID THAT?!" He exclaimed, sitting up from the bed he was napping in which is something robots don't normally sleep on. He suddenly felt a poke on his shoulder, it was his older brother.

"B-BLUES?!"

Protoman sighed, "Naïve as usual..." he mumbled, he was holding a drink in his hands.

"What is that?" Rock asked confused as he looked at the hot brown colored drink.

"It's a type of drink similar to an E tank, it restores your energy because of this thing it contains called 'caffeine' in other words, the drink is called 'coffee'. Blues explained, "Didn't that foolish Doctor Light tell you?"

"I don't think so..." The Blue bomber replied with a sweatdrop.

"Anyway, this is for you..." Protoman said as he handed the drink to his little brother.

"So where did you get this?"

Blues looked down at the wooden floor embarrassed, "I made it myself..."

Rock smiled, "This is really good!" he commented. "By the way, where are we?"

"We are in a shelter I built a long time ago... I rarely use it though..."

"Oh, well... wait... oh no!" Rock suddenly realized something.

"Hmm?"

"I... Roll... she is at home all alone... I have to go and tell her that I'm ok!" The blue bomber rambled.

"There is no need for that, I already contacted her about it while the Doctor still wasn't home..." Blues replied with a slight smile.

_Oh thank God _Rock thought.

* * *

><p>It was extremely late and the two brothers fell asleep, Rock was asleep on the couch and his older brother was asleep in the bed.<p>

Tomorrow would be another day.


End file.
